Ginny's Life
by Kiara Renee
Summary: Ginny should be happier than ever before...but instead, she's miserable second chapter now up! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd be happy. They're not, but I am *grin* don't ask.  
  
Ginny wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile. Think beautiful; think perfect, she told herself. She used to think that beauty was a marvel, something she could long for and covet, but never get. Now she was definitely pretty. Her hair had stopped being so frizzy, and now it was easily tamed. She had not grown very much, but she had gained JUST enough weight to stop looking like a stick and start looking like a woman. And she was not happy.  
  
Ginny hated tears. She hated emotion on a whole, which was why she was so upset when she started liking Harry. She had never really liked any guys before, then she saw Harry. Without realizing it, she showed him how much she loved him.  
  
A couple years later, she realized that her love had been foolish and childish. Not that there was anything wrong with Harry, it was just that- well-he wasn't the guy she loved. He was sweet, and she supposed that when she first saw him, she was young and saw a cute boy that was kind to her, and immediately developed a crush. She shook her head and smiled a little. It was funny; the way things seemed when you looked back on them.  
  
Ginny crossed her arms and looked down. She didn't want to see people. She had just been told, by the guy himself, that Draco didn't like her. It was stupid, really, to cry. She had in fact been thinking of dumping him-but still. The way he said it. She thought he changed, he had been sweet and kind, and then he just said, "I feel tied up. Guess we shouldn't go out," and just left. The jerk.  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone put their arms around her shoulders. She stiffened, hoping it wasn't Draco.  
  
"You ok," said a 6th year kindly. Ginny, for some reason, felt like hitting him. Guys were shallow! Look at Hermione-a 6th year who was nice, and had become very likable, but wasn't hot. Yet if she cried, no guy would notice. And no one had seen Ginny crying-at least, she hoped they hadn't. She involuntarily reached up, but fortunately there were no tears left. She was still ok.  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny finally answered. The guy smiled and left. Ginny looked after him. She really hated this.  
  
It seemed that half the guys in the school would be "willing" to go out with her. A couple years ago, she would have been very happy to hear this, but now-well, now was different. She felt as though she HAD to get a boyfriend-and she didn't want one. Even Harry had asked her out-and seemed very hurt when she politely declined. Oh well, many girls liked him; he could be very happy.  
  
Later, Ginny slipped into Harry's room. She had gotten very good at this sneaking around. He had a Firebolt, a broom that she could never wish to get. She wanted one so badly, but would never be able to afford it. She slipped outside again, broomstick in hand.  
  
When Ginny was in the air, the world was somehow right again. She never worried when the wind flew past her hair, caressing her skin and sliding worries right out of her brain. She smiled, even laughed, when she was flying. She could never be this happy on the ground, only in the air.  
  
Suddenly, Madame Hooch appeared. Ginny felt like screaming. She could see her on the ground, looking up. This was bad, awful, horrible. If Madame Hooch ever found out-Ginny shivered. Maybe she could just hide.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" said Madame Hooch, "Get down here this instant!"  
  
Ginny sighed. So much for hiding. 


	2. Ginny gets caught

A/N-definitely not mine. . . if they were, I would be very happy, and a different person. As long as I'm still me, they don't belong to me. *grin*  
  
"Ginny!" screeched Madame Hooch again. "Ginny, get down here this INSTANT!"  
  
Ginny sighed. There was no use running away anymore. She was terrified of what was going to happen, of course, but she would get in worse trouble if she tried to fly away.  
  
She slowly circled down, chastising herself for not being careful about where she flew. She shook her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that I-" she started, but Madame Hooch interrupted her, eyes sparking.  
  
"Where did you get broom lessons?" she asked  
  
"I just-what? I've never taken broom lessons."  
  
"They how on EARTH did you learn to fly so well?"  
  
Ginny smiled in spite of herself. She had never been too good with compliments-she sometimes acted rather conceited when it came to things like that. Suddenly, she realized that Madame Hooch didn't know she had stolen the broom. She thought that Ginny simply had a bad broom and was flying very well. Ginny didn't know what to do. She could keep on pretending that she owned the broom, in which case Madame Hooch would soon find out-either by simply seeing the broom and knowing that only Harry had one-or by asking her to bring it in and Ginny not being able to. She could tell her that the broom belonged to Harry, but then she would get in trouble. You'll get in trouble anyway, Ginny thought, You might as well tell the truth-maybe they'll let you off easy, you know, feel sorry for you!  
  
"Yeah right!" Ginny said, not realizing she was speaking aloud.  
  
"Excuse me?" Madame Hooch replied, glaring at her. "What did you say to me?"  
  
"Um, nothing, I just-" Ginny took a deep breath. Now or never, she told herself. "The broom-it's the one that's flying. I mean-" this didn't sound good at all, "I mean, I'm flying, but I sort of borrowed Harry's broom, well, without asking, and so I'm not really flying well-it's just a really good broom. I guess I should pack now."  
  
Madam Hooch looked after her, gaping a little. "Wait, Ginny, wait."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, nervous. She didn't really want to hear about what kind of punishment she would receive.  
  
"Listen, I can keep a secret," said Madam Hooch, eyes dancing mischievously. "You are a good flyer, good broom or no. I've actually never seen someone fly to well without a coach! You know that the Gryffindor team is falling apart. You agree to fly for us-I agree to keep your little nighttime "broom rendezvous" a secret."  
  
At first, Ginny was stunned. She couldn't say anything, she could barely even THINK anything. Then she was happy. She could practically hug Madam Hooch-now her life wouldn't be ruined!  
  
"Of course I'll fly for you!" Ginny squealed. "I would LOVE to!"  
  
Madam Hooch smiled. "It's not all play, Ginny. First practice tomorrow, 3:00, here."  
  
"But," Ginny said, "It's supposed to rain!"  
  
"Then get ready for mud." Madam Hooch walked away. Remembering that Harry might wake up and notice him missing broom, she slipped back and put it away. That was the weirdest thing ever, she thought, Madam Hooch knew that I had stolen a broom, yet she let me get off with no punishment! Odd, I always thought of teachers as people who make sure you follow rules, but she encouraged me to break them! Oh well, I should be happy.  
  
Ginny had been telling herself that for years, but it never worked. Every time something good happened, and Ginny was still sad, she would remind herself that she should be very happy. But the fact remained, she wasn't. Maybe Quidditch would change that. 


End file.
